Naruto: The New Pantheon
by cwatson115
Summary: After the Nine tails attack twelve years ago, the two haven't been the same. Naruto's twin brother Arashi the prodigy is too perfect. Arashi has the nine tails inside of him and has learned the Haraishin. He is seen as the hero of the leaf, and Naruto is neglected by everyone, even his father and crush, Sasuke's twin sister. However, Naruto has some secrets of his own. Semi Dark Na
1. Introduction

**Hi all, I just want you to know that I am very whimsical when it comes to writing new stories. I just write them when they come into my mind. Therefore, it is my pleasure to start a new story for all of my fans. I know I haven't been around for a while, but I finally got my computer back and I am looking forward to writing two new stories. I will just have to see which one to update more based on fan favoritism. I will therefore be putting all of my other stories on hold while I do this. Thank you.**

* * *

 **I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Everyone, make sure the beast doesn't destroy any more of the village. Help lord third until the fourth arrives!" Yelled a frantic leaf shinobi.

It was on this brisk October night that the kyubi no kitsune, strongest of the tailed beasts, decided to attack. The fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, better known as konoha's yellow flash, was nowhere to be found. The previous Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was doing all he could to minimize the damage that was being done to the village. He had summoned the monkey king Enma and had been use the summon as a weapon to fend off the beast. However, He was only barely managing to hold off the giant fox.

"Where are you Minato?" Hiruzen whispered to himself.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Minato was facing a crisis. Kushina was dying and right now Minato was worrying about his twin sons Arashi and Naruto. The master of Haraishin was using his powers to make sure that his children and wife were safe. As Minato was getting ready to leave the room, however, he heard his children crying and turned around to find a masked man holding Arashi.

"Whoever you are, if you want to keep your life you better put my son down." Said a very angered Minato.

"Then you better follow me if you want to stop the nine-tails." Said the masked man as he warped away, leaving the crying Arashi behind.

"I will be right back." He said as he kissed Kushina's forehead and his two sons.

Minato left through the door to go face the mysterious enemy.

* * *

(20 minutes later)

Hiruzen was having a great deal of trouble. Even with all of the help from the jounin of the Hidden leaf village, he was having trouble keeping the beast at bay. He was really worried that something happened to one of the children. Hiruzen winced in pain and clutched his side because of the wound that he received. He was starting to get annoyed with this fox and wished that it could fight something its own size.

As if on cue, a giant toad dropped out of the air and landed on the fox. On the toad's head was none other than Minato himself.

"Well look who it is." Said Hiruzen with a chuckle as he clutched his side.

"Yeah I had to deal with some things." Said Minato.

All of the sudden, the toad and Minato went flying as the fox threw them off of it. While they were in the air, the fox charged up a tailed beast bomb and sent it hurtling at the two. Minato was able to jump off of the toad's head in time as the bomb hit causing an explosion. Minato was sent hurtling into a mountain side. While Minato was recovering, the nine tails charged up and fired another tailed beast bomb. This time, however, Minato was ready and he put one of his special kunai out in front of him creating a sealing array in the air. As the bomb hit the array, it seemed to phase through it. However, what Minato didn't realize was that the tailed beast had fired a second bomb. When the second one collided with the first, it caused a huge explosion, knocking Minato out. The last thing he saw as his mind went blank was the Tailed beast preparing another bomb.

"I failed."

* * *

When Minato came to, he was in an all white room. At first he thought he was dead. However, he realized that he was being attended to by doctors. He automatically sat up, and one of the doctors came over to him.

"Hokage-sama, you are hurt. You must rest." Said the worried doctor.

"I don't care about that. Where are my wife and kids." Said Minato with a frantic look on his face.

"Minato-sama I-" The doctor didn't finish because Hiruzen walked in. He was bandaged pretty heavily from the attack.

"Unfortunately Minato, Kushina didn't make it." Said Hiruzen as he let the new sink in.

Minato couldn't believe it. The love of his life, his Kushina was dead? Minato tried hard, but he couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face. Wait-

"What about-" He started.

"They're fine, and quite healthy to." Hiruzen said with a smile referring to Minato's children. That was good at least, Minato thought with a sad smile. He was brought out of his musings as Hiruzen took on a serious tone.

"Minato, we have to talk about a few things, but first get some rest. I'll do your work for the time being." Hiruzen said as he left the room.

"What could he be talking about?" Thought Minato.

* * *

After Minato got out of the infirmary, he went to the Hokage office where he knew that Hiruzen would be. Once he got there, he saw that Hiruzen was sitting behind the Hokage's desk doing some paperwork for Minato. Minato gave a silent thank you as Hiruzen looked up.

"Ah Minato-kun, I'm glad that you are looking well." Said the Third Hokage with a smile.

"Thank you Third." Minato said, returning the smile. He then remembered why he was here. "You had something you wanted to tell me?"

"Ah yes. You might want want to sit down for this." Hiruzen said as Minato sat down and the Third Hokage started his story.

 _(Flashback)_

 _The nine tailed fox had knocked out Minato and was preparing one final Bijuu bomb to finish of its adversary. Hiruzen just watch helplessly. He had expended too much energy and had lost too much blood. He watched as the beast gathered all of the energy into its mouth. All that Hiruzen could do was offer up a silent prayer to the heavens and hope that a miracle would happen. Much to his surprise, it did._

 _As the beast shot the gigantic ball at the mountain range where Minato was unconscious, a brilliant light appeared in the sky. It was like the sun had come out even though it was night time. All of a sudden a giant golden arrow came from the light and collided with the bomb. The resulting explosion was cataclysmic. However, when the dust from the explosion cleared, Hiruzen realized that the brilliant light had subsided._

 _In place of the light were seven figures. However, Hiruzen guessed that the one that had shot the arrow was the one that was glowing golden. The man had one a toga of sorts that was yellow in color and had what looked like flames. His hair itself was blonde and also had the appearance of being on fire. He also was the one who was carrying a bow. Everything about him spoke of regality and and power. Hiruzen was so caught up with the amount of power this man_ _possessed that he didn't realize the man was descending towards him._

 _"Mortal, I see you are facing a great threat. I will help you, but it will cost you a price." Said the seemingly burning man. Hiruzen couldn't help but notice that this man's voice was almost impossibly smooth. He barely managed to answer._

 _"What it y-your price?" He asked the glowing man._

 _"I want you to seal the eight of us into your strongest warrior." Said the man's smooth voice. This gave Hiruzen an idea._

 _"Ok." He said before he realized something. "Wait, there were only seven of you."_

 _"There are eight of us." The man responded without hesitation._

 _"May I ask who you are?" Said the Third Hokage._

 _"Indeed, I am the god of the sun, archery and many other things. My name is Apollo. However, the rest of us aren't all the gods of Greece." Said the man._

 _"You all are gods?" Asked Hiruzen incredulously causing the man to simply nod. Then again, this man's power was clearly well beyond anything that Hiruzen had experience. It was even more potent than that of the tailed beast. However, it was more warm and soothing than the monster's. It calmed Hiruzen._

 _"Ok, I will seal you eight into our strongest warrior." Replied Hiruzen._

 _The now Identified Apollo simply nodded and flew back into the night sky. As he faced the beast, it gave a horrible shriek into the air. The beast slashed at Apollo who simply dodged and knocked another golden arrow. The tailed beast responded by summoning a huge bomb of energy. It shot off the Bijuu bomb very quickly, but the god was ready. He shot the arrow, which seemed to move extremely fast. It collided with the ball of energy resulting in an explosion. However, much to Hiruzen's surprise, the arrow continued going towards the beast. Upon impact, there was an explosion of fire and the nine tails was set ablaze. It roared in pain and slashed around wildly until it stopped moving. Hiruzen moved into action and summoned a giant ape that picked up the fox which had stopped burning. It carried the fox over to where he knew Kushina and the children would be._

 _Once he got to the place with the eight figures following him and the giant ape and fox, he immediately checked Kushina for a pulse. He found no pulse and took a moment of silence for the now deceased red hot jabenero. The twin babies seemed catch on and were silent. However, Naruto started crying._

 _"Let us begin." Hiruzen said as he started the sealing process._

 _(Flashback end)_

* * *

Minato couldn't believe all that had happened. It seemed so absurd. Minato got up and left the room silently. He walked through the village and up to the Hokage monument where he was told Kushina was buried. Minato was told that she had a huge funeral and everyone from the village attended. However, the burial consisted of a select group of people on top of Minato's head. As he walked, Minato picked up a flower for his beloved. Once he got up to the spot, he saw a picture of his beautiful wife. He put the flower down and broke down into tears.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you Kushina. I'm so sorry." Minato said as he sat on top of his own head and cried.

* * *

 **That is it. Hello, this is the first time in a long time that I have written anything on here. However, I got two great ideas for a Naruto story and a Naruto crossover. I hope that you all liked the introduction. I know that at certain points it was rushed, but overall I think I liked it. If you liked it too then go ahead and leave a comment. Also, try and guess who the other seven gods/goddesses are. I have already picked them out, and I will not be changing them. Leave your guesses in the comments section. Also, I am not completely sure all of the powers that they will give, so you guys might be able to help with that. My hint is that out of the seven others, two are Shinto, two are Greek, one is Hindu, and the other two are Egyptian. Have fun guessing. Also, for those of you that play the ps4 and Destiny, add me. My name is Perpiesquash97 (I know it's weird).**

 **Peace**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I'm very happy with the amount of attention my story has gotten so far solely from the introduction. From now on, my chapters should be longer than the intro. Also, please notify me if I make any glaring grammar or punctuation mistakes. Also, because this story has done very well so far, I will hold it to a high standard and I will not update until I get five reviews for a chapter. This number will grow as I continue writing the story. If this standard is met. I should be putting out new chapters either weekly or biweekly. So without further adieu, here is the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Get him!" Yelled one of the jounin ninjas that was chasing the twelve year old child. For some reason, as experienced as they were, the jounin were having a hard time catching him.

"Stop right there kid!" The same jounin called. However, all he received was a taunting from the child who merely stuck out his tongue and kept running. The boy turned around and with a smiling face as he squinted his electric blue eyes in glee. He turned around and was gone in a flash of blond hair. The ninja could see that the boy was definitely the son of Konoha's Yellow flash.

The jounin was about to continue the chase until he was tapped on the arm. He turned around and had to look down at the boy in front of him. This boy had spiky hair as red as blood and purple eye. This was the other son of the Hokage of the village.

"I'll take care of this." The young man said as he walked forward a little bit. The boy reached into his pouch and brought out a three-pronged kunai. The man didn't even have to guess what would happen next.

The boy flicked the kunai up towards his blond brother. As the kunai reached the child, there was a red flash and the boy that was previously next to him was right next to his brother. There was no time to react as the red-haired boy simply stuck out his foot and tripped the blond-haired boy. The child went tumbling down the roof of the building and onto the ground. When the boy recovered, he was rubbing his head.

"Ah Arashi, what the fuck!?" The blond boy exclaimed to his brother who remained stoic.

"You know that father doesn't like it when you vandalize the proud Hokage monument Naruto." Replied Arashi to the now identified Naruto.

"I don't give two shits about what that old man does and doesn't like. He only ever has time for you, so I need to preoccupy myself." Responded Naruto with a caustic tone.

"That is because I have the nine tails sealed inside of me and I need to learn to control it." Arashi said starting to get angry.

Naruto Namikaze just stared at his brother and spit at him.

"You guys suck." Naruto said as he got up and started running again. Arashi responded by throwing a kunai at Naruto and kicking him in the back of the head to the ground. He immediately picked up Naruto by the back of his collar and carried him to the academy while he was kicking and screaming.

* * *

"Ok class, today we will learn the basics of the bunshin or clone jutsu. This is-" Iruka-sensei was interrupted as the door slid open and in walked Arashi carrying a squirming Naruto.

"Sorry Iruka-sensie, I had to deal with my little brother." Arashi said causing everyone to laugh.

"You're only older by 30 minutes." Naruto whined.

"Ok guys, please take your seats." said Iruka as Arashi and Naruto sat down.

Naruto sat down next to probably his favorite guy in the class, Sasuke Uchiha. He could be an asshole sometimes, but Naruto could understand because of the Uchiha massacre.

Now the only living Uchiha were Sasuke, his missing nin brother Itatchi, and... Fuyumi Uchiha.

Fuyumi was Sasuke's twin sister and the most beautiful girl in the school. She was super cute, fun and amazing overall. Also, Fuyumi was one of the only girls that wasn't in either Arashi or Sasuke's fan base. Well, it would be weird if she was one of Sasuke's fangirls.

Nevertheless, it made Sasuke bitter and angry with pretty much everyone. However, Naruto found that he could somewhat relate to the Uchiha.

"What's up Sasuke." Naruto said with a casual greeting as Sasuke gave back a slight nod. Sasuke was really the only person that was actually nice to him, and that is why Naruto considered them friends. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as the class resumed.

"Ok everyone, back to the bunshin no jutsu. Can someone explain to me how it works?" Asked Iruka-sensei and Arashi raised his hand.

"Yes Arashi." Said Iruka.

"Hai, the bunshin or clone jutsu is an illusory jutsu where one makes clones of themselves. However, this jutsu does not actually affect the physical world because it is simply an illusion." Said Arashi with a smug smile that made Naruto roll his eyes.

"Very good Arashi." Iruka-sensei said with a smile. He went on talking about the jutsu until class ended for the day. Naruto had some free time, so he thought he would stop at Ichiracku's before he went to see if anyone was out.

* * *

When Naruto got to Ichiraki's, he was greeted warmly by old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame.

"Hello Naruto. What would you like?" Asked the owner of the store. He wore what looked to be a white gi and had on a chef's hat. Underneath the hat was short gray hair. He was a very lively man despite his age and Naruto found that he got along very well with Teuchi. Ever since Naruto's dad took him there for the first time, Naruto fell in love with the place. Although, Naruto hadn't been there with his father in a while because the Hokage was always so busy.

"Yeah, I'll have the usual old man. Thanks." Said Naruto causing Teuchi to grow a tick mark on his forehead because of the way the 12 year old blond boy was talking to him. However, he let it slide because he knew Naruto's situation and that he needed all of the attention that he could get.

Teuchi looked over to see his lovely daughter getting out the bowl and chopsticks to put the food that he was cooking in. She had long brown hair that was tied up in the back and was wearing a similar shirt to his. She had brown eyes and a warm smile on her face. Teuchi had already had to fend of some boys that were trying to talk to his precious daughter.

"You look nice to day." Remarked Naruto to Ayame who replied with a smile and a thank you. However, Naruto suddenly froze as he saw Teuchi turn only his head around with what could only be described as a demon-like face. He had an unusually wide smile and his eyes were glowing white.

"Narutoooo, your food is ready." The chef said in almost a whisper. Naruto didn't know what hit him because, all of the sudden Teuchi was in front of Naruto with his smile impossibly widening. Before Naruto could react, he had burning hot ramen shoved down his throat. He spat it out and backed up from the stand.

"Ah what was that for?" Asked Naruto incredulously.

"Now Naruto, you must eat your food before it gets cold." Said Teuchi standing in front of Naruto again. How was he doing that? He was moving faster than Arashi and even Naruto's father. The sickening grin widened even more as Teuchi shoved the ramen back down Naruto's throat.

All that could be heard was the screaming that sounded like it was coming from a little girl.

* * *

(At the Hokage mansion)

Minato was in his office doing paperwork when all of the sudden he sneezed. He heard a sneeze coming from the kitchen too meaning that someone must have been talking about him and his fa-, his son Arashi.

It could only be Naruto, who was probably at the ramen stand goofing off. That kid was getting to be a little too much for him to handle. With all of the recent pranks, Minato had to worry about not only the important things, but also the minor vandalism that his son was performing. Why couldn't he be like Arashi. Arashi was gifted, intelligent, and mature. He was also a lady killer not unlike Minato as a kid. However, the best thing about the older of the twins was that he inherited most of Kushina's looks. Oh his beloved Kushina, how he missed her. The only part of her left was in their son Arashi, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Hi son had also mastered in a year two very high rank jutsus that took Minato years of practice to learn, albeit his Haraishin needed a little bit of work.

Minato put all of his work aside and went in the kitchen. He would surprise Arashi and take him out to train.

* * *

After Naruto had left the ramen stand, he went to the park. This was a place where he could go to be alone. He was usually alone anyway, the only difference being that he was alone in a crowd. Here at night, he could enjoy the piece and quite that let him think about certain things. However, this silence was short-lived as he heard footsteps behind him.

He turned around and saw none other than the beautiful Fuyuki Uchiha. All of the sudden, Naruto couldn't move because he had frozen up from nervousness. However, the raven haired girl didn't seem to notice this. She looked very similar to Sasuke, but at the same time she looked different. They had the same onyx eyes, but her face was more angular than Sasuke's. She had a very sharp beauty about her. She had long onyx hair that was pulled up into a pony tail. The way she walked showed both her experience as a ninja and the grace and dignity of a clan leader. She had captured Naruto's heart from the first day he saw her, but he never really talked to her at all. Whenever he was near her he would get nerous. However, right now wasn't the time to think about that because Naruto had to man up.

"Hi, why are you all by yourself. You're Naruto from the academy right?" Asked Fuyuki in her lovely voice that tickled Naruto's ears. Unfortunately, Naruto couldn't speak at the moment because he was caught up by the fact that she knew his name.

"Are you ok?" She asked bringing him out of his musings.

"Uh, y-yeah s-sorry." He said nervously.

"It's ok. So why are you here all by yourself? Where are your friends?" She asked again. Naruto's nervousness went away, it was replaced by pain in his chest.

"I don't have any. My brother Arashi ruined my chances of making any." He said catching the raven-haired beauty's attention.

"Wait, your brother is Arashi?" She asked a little to eagerly for Naruto.

"Yes, why?" He replied skeptically.

"Oh it's just that he is the best in the class, and he is the Hokage's son. I didn't know he had a brother. So I guess you must be the Hokage's son too." She said with a smile. Naruto couldn't believe it. Not only did she not know that Arashi was his brother, but she didn't know that he was the Hokage's son. He was getting sick as this conversation continued and he felt like he was about to throw up.

"Um, well I have to go home now, it was good talking to you." Said Naruto to which Fuyuki smiled.

"Yeah it was great meeting you Naruto-san." She replied back as Naruto walked away.

As Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha, anyone that was looking closely at him would be able to tell that he seemed to be upset. The bitter taste in Naruto's mouth caused him to grimace. As he continued to his house, only one thing was on his mind.

 _"You will pay Arashi!"_

* * *

(Next Day)

"Good morning class, today we will be having practice spars," said Iruka-sensei as most of the class cheered, "So pick you partner and let's go outside.

"Arashi, I'm going to fight you!" Naruto said getting everyone's attention. The students were whispering and laughing which made Naruto angrier and in turn pumped him up even more.

The students all made their way outside to the sparing rings and Iruka-sensei told everyone the rules. The basic premise was not to use lethal force unless the opponent was coming at you with the intent to kill. After everyone accepted the rules, people started their spars. The audience cheered and booed as some of their friends were either victorious or defeated. Naruto didn't really care much for many of the fights. He went and sat down by a tree and waited for his name to be called.

"Naruto Namikaze, it's your turn. You will be facing Arashi Namikaze." Said Iruka-sensei as all of Arashi's fangirls cheered for him. They got into their ready stances and got ready to fight.

"Begin!" Said Iruka-sensei as Naruto ran at his brother intent on winning. He threw a sloppy punch at Arashi's face which was easily brushed aside by the latter. Furthermore, Naruto lost his balance and face planted on the ground. This caused all of his classmates to start laughing at Naruto. Nevertheless, Naruto got back up and continued fighting. He sent punch after punch at Arashi's face which were all either blocked or dodged. However, Naruto decided to mix things up a little. He sent a punch at Arashi's face which Arashi ducked under. However, Naruto was expecting this and brought up his knee which collided with Arashi's face causing him to stumble back. While Arashi was dazed, Naruto took the opportunity and punched his brother in the face causing him to fall. Everyone was speechless. The only person that had ever actually been able to even hit Arashi in a spar before was Sasuke.

"Ha, how do you like me now BIG bro." Naruto said mockingly. What he didn't notice, however, was that Arashi's eyes were shaded by his red hair.

All of the sudden, Arashi was up and running after Naruto. He got inside of Naruto's guard and, with one clean punch, knocked Naruto to the ground. Naruto went into a daze while he was lying on the ground. He was so dazed in fact, that he thought he could hear a voice.

 _ **"You are weak boy. Let me lend you some power."**_ Said a very baritone voice in his head.

All of the sudden, Naruto could feel great power rushing through him, and for some reason there was a lust for battle in this power. On Naruto's face, his whisker marks morphed. They all got a lot thicker near his face, and stayed thinner towards the end of his cheeks. The top whisker marks curved up past Naruto's eyes and up to his forehead where they became parallel to each other. The middle whiskers stayed as they were, but the bottom whiskers curved down along his jawline and stopped at the edges of his jaw. His eyes also changed. His irises turned blood-red, but there was no pupil in them. Around Naruto's hands, a black energy with red outline formed. Then Naruto lost ocntrol of his body to the battle lust. The black and red energy formed into what looked like two kunai which Naruto threw at his brother. Arashi pulled out one of the special three-pronged kunai and deflected Naruto's own kunai. However, Arashi's danger sense went off and he jumped back as both of the kunai exploded. The explosion was still large enough to affect him. Arashi went tumbling to the ground.

"Naruto!" Iruka-sensei yelled. None of the students could do anything because they were so shocked. Iruka-sensei was about to interfere, but Arashi stoped him.

"I have to deal with this on my own." He said as he took out a bunch of three-pronged kunai and threw them around Naruto. His younger twin brother responded with a grunt and formed a two-handed sword out of the strange energy. He threw his three-pronged kunai at Naruto, which he deflected with an upward slash. Arashi then took the opportunity to use Haraishin and teleported behind Naruto in a red flash. However, what Arashi didn't expect was that Naruto would be facing him when he teleported. Naruto sent an upward slash at Arashi causing Arashi to teleport to the kunai in the air. However, as soon as Arashi got airborn, Naruto jumped up wit speed he should not have had and sent a downward two-handed slash at Arashi. Arashi put up his kunai to block, but he didn't expect the outward concentrated that the explosion caused sending him hurtling to the ground. When Naruto landed, he triumphantly beat his chest and yelled a battle cry.

 _"How did Naruto get this strong. He shouldn't be able to put me on the ropes like this."_ Thought Arashi.

 _"That's right Biatch."_ Thought Naruto fully aware of the situation. He didn't know where the power was coming from, but he didn't care. All he cared about was that he was whooping his brother's ass. The one that was so adored by everyone else would finally know his place.

Arashi decided that he had to get serious in order to beat Naruto. In a flash, he was behind Naruto who was ready with a backward slash while twisting his body. However, Arashi was also prepared and he teleported to the front of Naruto and sent a kick at Naruto's stomach causing him to slide back. He kept doing this over and over until Naruto was worn out. However, Naruto got enraged and started slashing wildly at Arashi. Arashi responded by throwing his kunai at Naruto's face which was dodged. Arashi expected this and teleported behind Naruto.

 _"I'm sorry Naruto."_ Arashi thought sadly as he kicked Naruto in the back of the head knocking him out. Everyone started cheering for Arashi. They said things like "nice job beating up that twerp" and other hurtful things. Did they realize that Naruto was his brother? The kids continued yelling mean things about hi brother until Arashi snapped.

"Shut the FUCK up!" He said silencing everyone immediately. They were so surprised that the most level-headed guy at the academy would get so angry.

"You guys are horrible. My brother is really cool, even though he is annoying, he is still cooler than all of you." Arashi said as he picked up his brother and took him to the hospital leaving everyone speechless.

* * *

(Back at the Hokage Mansion)

Naruto had recovered from his and Arashi's fight and was now sitting down at the dinner table with his brother and father. Minato was very angry with Naruto for trying to kill Arashi.

"What came over you Naruto? Why would you try to kill Arashi?" Minato asked in serious anger.

"Dad, I don't know what happened, something washed over me and I couldn't control myself." Naruto responded.

"Don't give me that bullshit! You don't accidentally run at someone with kunai and a sword without the intent to kill!" Refuted Minato, "I don't want to hear anymore about this, and next time it happens you will not be allowed to continue your training as a ninja. That is final!"

Naruto didn't respond, and the family ate the rest of their dinner in silence.

* * *

-End

* * *

 **That's it. I really liked this chapter and I thought that it had some good progression. The next chapter will be a time skip, so be prepared. Also guess which god it was that lent Naruto his/her power. Be sure to leave a review for me (constructive criticism would be appreciated). Remember that I will not update until I get at least five reviews on this chapter. Also, for those of you that sent a friend request on the playstation, I cannot use it right now because my father pulled the chord and hid it. :'(**

 **\- Until next time**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, I'm back for another chapter of the story. I'm very happy at how well received the last chapter was. I got four reviews really quickly, and I got the fifth one soon after. Therefore, I am updating for the second chapter of the story. Like I said in the last chapter, this will be a time skip to the end of the academy. I will be putting people on teams, and I am thinking about adding an OC into the mix. If I do, he/she will be pretty powerful. Now to answers some of the reviews.**

 **Those of you that guessed what deity it was are very close. He is a god of war. I was going to make it Hachiman at first, but then I did a little research and it did not fit the type of deity I wanted. This means that I have to change one or two of the other deities to balance everything out.**

 **Also, yes there will be pairings.**

 **To CreedRazerReaper, I was thinking about what to do after a certain point in the story, but that was unfortunately not one of them. However, who knows? I might end up using that.**

 **Naruto's family will realize the error in their ways, but not early on.**

 **Lastly, Naruto's crush cannot be grouped in with the fangirls. This is because she does not act like them. She is much more reserved, but she has more of a secret admiration for Arashi that could turn into a crush.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **I do not own Naruto**

* * *

This was Naruto's last year in the academy, and today was his last day. He was really excited to finally become a genin. However, there were a few problems with that. First, Naruto couldn't perform the basic bunshin jutsu properly because of his high chakra reserves. They were even higher than his brother's, who was housing the Kyuubi. Second, he was considered dead last in his class at everything, but that's because his amazing father had no time to spare for training him. Lastly, midway through the year, a new teacher named Mizuki came to help Iruka in class. He was really shady and he seemed to really dislike Naruto.

Another thing that bothered Naruto was that Arashi had won rookie of the year. Yeah, Arashi was very talented and all, but Naruto could be just as good if he could just train with his father. He wasn't even second or third. There was a recognition for being the top five in the class, and Naruto was not one of them.

Back to the point, however, today was the final exam before the students graduated. Naruto was excited because he could finally become a ninja, and maybe prove to his father that he was more than just a nuisance that couldn't do anything. On the exam, there would be a written exam and a practical exam.

"Alright class, today is your final exam as you may know. First we will be taking the written exam and then we will take the practical exam." Said Iruka sensei as he handed out the tests to everyone.

"Okay you may begin." He said as he handed out the last test.

Everyone grabbed their pencils and started writing on their tests. Naruto looked at the test and was pleasantly surprised that the questions were fairly easy enough. He looked around the room and saw some of the other people struggling to answer some of the questions. Naruto may have been lacking in physical ninja abilities, but he was not dumb by any stretch of imagination. He may not have been as smart as someone like Sakura, but he was definitely street smart. Naruto picked up his pen and started writing down his answers.

Once Naruto had finished his test, he put down his pencil. Iruka came around and collected everyone's test and started to give instructions for the next test.

"Ok, now we will begin the practical exam. There will be two parts to this exam, an accuracy test and a jutsu test," Iruka explained, "For the accuracy test, you will be given ten kunai and shuriken. You will throw these at the target. You must get at least one of each on the bullseye and 7 on the target itself. Anything less will result in failure. Now for the jutsu test you will be asked to do a substitution, transformation and bunshin jutsu. Failure to do any of these will also result in failure. Are we clear?"

"Hai!" The students all responded.

"Ok then, Mizuki I need you to take half of the students into the other classroom to do the jutsu test and I will do the accuracy test in here." said Iruka to which Mizuki nodded and rounded up half of the class. Iruka started the other test for the other half of the class.

* * *

Naruto passed all of the tests pretty easily, now all he had to do was the bunshin test. Of course Arashi had to ace all of the tests because he was just soo good at everything. Naruto having just finished the other two jutsus was ready to perform the third and did the hand signs for it. There was a puff of smoke and another Naruto appeared and looked exactly like Naruto did. However, that was not enough.

"You fail." Said Mizuki.

"But why?" Asked Naruto incredulously.

"Because you were supposed to create three clones. You were only able to make one clone, which means that you fail." Said Mizuki with a slight smirk. There it was again, the underlying malice with Mizuki's every action towards Naruto. Naruto couldn't figure out why Mizuki had such hatred towards him, he had never done anything to give Mizuki a reason to hate him. However, for the moment all Naruto could do was just accept that he failed and try another time. However, Arashi had something to say about that.

"Hey, I think Naruto did well enough Mizuki-sensei, he may not be the best ninja here, but he tried his hardest and did ok." He said in Naruto's defense. No one dared to say anything against Arashi after the last time he got angry.

"Yes Arashi-kun, but ok is not good enough to keep you alive in a real-life situation," Replied Mizuki, "Just because he is the son of the Hokage, that does not give him any special exception to this rule."

"Yes sensei." Replied Arashi defeated.

"Ok, you are all dismissed for now, tomorrow those of you that passed will assigned to teams and given a jounin sensei. So get some rest." Said Iruka sensei after all of the students had gathered together. He looked over at Naruto and was slightly saddened to see that Naruto was not able to pass. He was one of the few people that actually paid attention to Naruto. Sure he had his problems, but that was only because he was neglected so much and put into the shadows of his father and brother. He decided that he would treat Naruto to something to eat to help him get over his failure. He walked over to Naruto and patted him on the back gaining his attention.

"Hey Naruto, why don't you come with me to Ichiraku's." Said Iruka who smiled a little seeing Naruto perk up.

They made their way out of the classroom and didn't notice that Mizuki was glaring at the both of them as they walked out of the classroom.

On the way to Ichiraku's, Iruka decided to ask Naruto a question.

"Naruto, why do you think you failed?" He asked.

"Well, I know Mizuki doesn't like me very much and was looking for any small reason to fail me." Naruto said with a sad face. Iruka was slightly saddened by this, but he already knew where he wanted this conversation to go.

"Yes that may be true, but one thing I want you never to do is blame others for what happens to you. You may be completely right, but it is better that you look at yourself so that you make the most improvement that you can. If you follow this principle, you will be able to go far." Iruka said with a smile. Seeing this, Naruto cheered up a little bit and smiled back at Iruka.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei." Said Naruto as the two of them reached the restaurant. They sat down at the counter as Teuchi walked up to them.

"Hello Iruka-kun, Naruto-kun. What'll it be today?" He asked with a smile as Naruto and Iruka both ordered. However, Naruto was still a little nervous from his last encounter with the ramen vendor.

Ayame walked out as Teuchi walked over to the cooking area to prepare the meals.

"Hey Ayam-" Naruto started enthusiastically until he looked over to where Teuchi was still cooking and saw that the chef's head was turned completely around to face him with a smile plastered on his face while he was still cooking the food. A low laughter could be heard coming from him while Naruto could see an oni mask floating above his head. Naruto freaked out and got really silent.

"What's the matter?" Ayame asked, but Naruto would not talk to her or even look at her. Ayame caught on and looked over at her father who was whistling with his head turned back around normally.

"Dad! Naruto is not trying anything." Ayame scolded her father who seemed oblivious.

All Iruka could do was chuckle at the scene playing out in front of him.

Once the ramen was served and Naruto and Iruka started eating and Naruto became very excited when Iruka said that he would pay for the meal. However, Iruka soon regretted this as he looked over and saw that Naruto somehow had finished twenty bowls of Ramen in the ten seconds that he looked away.

* * *

Once the two had finished eating, they started walking back home. It was nighttime now and the moon was high in the sky. The glowing globe was sending light down to the earth. Both Naruto and Iruka's living quarters were relatively close and they both had to go the same way. On the way back, the two were making small talk.

"Hey Naruto. I was thinking, and I decided that I won't make you take another year in the academy. I realize that you have problems and I plan on helping you out personally." Iruka said with a smile.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Naruto asked in surprise, looking up.

"Yes. I've seen how hard you were working in the academy and I think that there is a specific reason that you cannot perform the Bunshin jutsu. I will work with you to fix that one problem that you have." Iruka said reassuring Naruto.

"Thanks Ir-" Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence as he was pushed out of his way by his sensei.

Naruto didn't understand why Iruka had done this at first until he looked at his sensei's back. Protruding from the back of his chunin jacket was a fuma shuriken. The jacket itself was stained red with Iruka's blood. Naruto went wide-eyed with his mouth agape. How had this happened? How could one as strong as Iruka be hurt like this? Naruto realized that Iruka was not the strongest in the village by a long shot. However, Iruka was not a pushover. So, who would be able to do this to him. As if to answer Naruto's unspoken questions, someone spoke up.

"Aw damnit Iruka. If you hadn't noticed me, I would have gotten that brat good. Why did you have to get in the way?" Said the voice. Naruto immediately recognized the voice. He didn't want to believe it. It couldn't possibly be. No matter how much he disliked Naruto, one of Konoha's own ninja wouldn't try and betray the village. Naruto didn't want to turn around, but what was the use? It was sad to admit, but somewhere deep inside Naruto was not surprised. He turned around for fear of another attack, and the first thing he noticed was how nicely the moonlight reflected off of Mizuki's hair. Then he looked at Mizuki's face. There was a sneer plastered onto the man's face that reeked of contempt.

"I'm going to finally be rid of you, you little nuisance. From the very beginning, you thought you were so special for being the Hokage's son. But you and your brother, you demons killed so many people!" Mizuki shouted. However, he was not aware that Naruto actually did not have the Kyubii inside of him.

"M-Mizuki, you're... delusional." Iruka said weakly.

"No," Mizuki retorted with a venomous grin, "I'm doing this village a service by getting rid of this brat that no one wants. I can't get Arashi because everyone would be after me, but Naruto here won't get a peep from anyone."

Why did that hurt so much. Maybe what Mizuki said was true. No one really did care about Naruto. His father never even gave a second thought for Naruto. Most of the townspeople didn't even know who his father was and thought he was some orphan.

 _"Do you feel powerless child?"_ A voice that came from nowhere said bringing Naruto out of his musings. He was confused at first because he was unsure of where the voice came from, but he decided he would answer.

Naruto nodded his head timidly unsure of what his answer would cause to happen. In response to the nod, the voice spoke up again.

 _"Then let me assist you."_ The voice said. This voice was not like last time. The voice when Naruto was fighting Arashi sounded very powerful and resonated with bloodlust. It sounded of the endless desire for battle. This voice, however, was different. It was equally as powerful, but it was a voice that spoke of wisdom. It was a voice that sounded as if it came from a person who was all-seeing. Surprisingly, that was not far from the truth.

After the voice spoke, Naruto felt a surge of power. A blue aura surrounded Naruto and slowly moved towards his head. However, Naruto was not worried as he could feel something filling inside of him as the aura condensed around his eyes. His pupils and rest of his eye vanished and was replaced by a sky blue glow.

"What's happening?" Mizuki asked a little stunned.

 _"I am this boy's protector. If you want to harm him, you will have to face my judgement."_ Said Naruto in a double voice.

Mizuki was somewhat confused. 'What is this jutsu that brat is using. I hope it's not like the one he used against Arashi.' Thought Mizuki as he prepared to fight. He wasn't worried because all that was happening was that Naruto's eyes were glowing. He decided that he wouldn't be deterred by this brat.

Mizuki ran at Naruto and took out a kunai in each hand. He sent a horizontal slash at Naruto's face with his left hand. He thought that with his speed, Naruto wouldn't be able to dodge it. However, Mizuki was greatly surprised when Naruto leaned slightly back and narrowly avoided the slash. Mizuki was dumbfounded. How was a mere failure of a ninja able to dodge an attack from a chunin.

'He just got lucky.' Though Mizuki as he stabbed at Naruto's chest with his right hand. He was sure he would hit the brat this time.

However, even then, Naruto dodged to the right of the stab and suck up his left hand. Naruto softly tapped a spot on Mizuki's right shoulder, and his whole arm went numb.

 _Ahhhhhh_

Mizuki couldn't believe it. Not only did Naruto dodge his strike, but he was able to counter by using Mizuki's forward momentum against him and was even able to incapacitate his right arm with a soft tap.

 _"You're too easy to predict. Even without my eyes that see all and my knowledge, I would still be able to defeat you."_ Said Naruto in his erie voice that caused a chill to go up Mizuki's spine.

However, Mizuki would simply not accept that a failure would be able to beat him so easily. Mizuki sent many punches and kicks with his limbs that still worked. However, Naruto was dodging all of these attempts like they were nothing.

Over to the side, Iruka was speechless. He couldn't believe Naruto was able to keep up so well with a chunin level ninja. What made him even more surprised was that Naruto even looked slightly disinterested when facing Mizuki.

Mizuki was thinking the same thing while he was fighting Naruto. How was this brat who failed his exam able to keep up with him so easily? He had to do something fast because he didn't know how the fight would end if he kept this up.

As if reading his thoughts. Naruto disappeared from Mizuki's line of vision which startled him. How could a kid with not even genin level talent disappear from his sight?

Iruka who was watching the whole thing looked at Naurto who had used the momentum from one of Mizuki's attacks to get into his guard. The maneuver was so quick that Iruka guessed Mizuki thought Naruto just disappeared.

Naruto came back up from his crouching position into Mizuki's face. He stuck his thumb on Mizuki's forehead and pulsed a stream of blue aura into his thumb. As the aura seeped into Mizuki's head, he started screaming. After a little bit, Mizuki's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he started foaming at the mouth. Iruka was very frightened. He didn't know what was happening to Mizuki, but it looked like he was being shocked by a ton of volts of electricity.

Naruto removed his thumb and Mizuki fell to the ground unconscious. Iruka looked up at Naruto and weakly asked.

"What did you do to him?"

 _"I simply overloaded his brain with my all of my knowledge. He should be a vegetable now."_ Came the erie voice from Naruto's mouth. The blue aura then faded away and Iruka saw that Naruto went back to normal.

"Did...we...win?" Asked the now back to normal Naruto before he fainted.

* * *

 **And that's the end. Hey guys sorry for taking so long with this chapter and Happy New Year. I was going through the college selection process and everything so it was a pretty stressful time for me. I also lost motivation for a little because I had finished the story earlier, but for some reason part of it didn't save. Well, now that all of my shit is back together, I might be able to write more consistently. Also, thank you for all of the wonderful comments while I was gone. I will also probably be shifting this to my main story. So, until next time. Make sure to keep up those reviews.**

 **P.S. Can you guess which god it was this time? Tell me in the comments.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I'm back lol. I know it's been a while, but honestly I stopped writing altogether so I guess I'm going to try coming back and see how it works. I'm only working on this story right now though because it was my most well received. I just want everyone to know that I might be going slowly because my laptop is broken and I need to get it fixed. However, I will try to update as quickly as possible and work out the story. I hope that the enthusiasm continues and you guys continue to review. Well I won't keep you all waiting and I'll get on with the story.**

* * *

I do not own Naruto

* * *

The first thing that Naruto saw when he woke up was a white ceiling. He was lying on something soft, but he couldn't tell what it was. He was a little disconcerted because he didn't understand where he was or how he got there. At first Naruto thought that it might be a dream or maybe he was dead. A couple of other crazy notions flitted through his mind before he finally remembered everything that happened. He shot up straight and realize he was in a hospital bed. The room was completely devoid of anything but the bed and the medical equipment next to it. It was as if he only warranted the most basic attention from the doctors and nurses. However, that was only secondary as a thought was running through Naruto's mind.

 _"Where is Iruka-sensei?"_ Naruto started to panic and was about to jump out of the bed when the door to his room opened.

Naruto looked up and was instantly filled with an unpleasant feeling because the person who walked through the door was none other than his oh so perfect brother Arashi.

"Oh Naruto, you're awake!" Exclaimed Arashi as he closed the door behind him.

"What do you want Arashi?" Said Naruto coldly ignoring the seemingly worried expression on his brother's face.

"Well I was worried about you after I heard what happened." Replied Arashi, "You seemed like you weren't hurt but you were out for a whole day."

"I don't care about what happened to me. Where's Iruka-sensei?" Came Naruto's cold reply. He didn't seem to care that his brother took the time to come visit him. He was only worried about his sensei, who was one of the few people that actually cared about him.

"Oh, he's fine," replied Arashi seemingly unperturbed by Naruto's tone, "He was discharged earlier and told to take a day off from work. The doctors also said that when you wake up you could leave."

Once Naruto heard that Iruka was fine he sighed inwardly in relief. Then he realized that the doctors didn't really care that much about him. Firstly, when he woke up there was no one there to attend to him. Also, he was told by his brother about being discharged instead of a professional. However, he came to terms with it pretty quickly as that was how he was normally treated, and got up to leave with Arashi. On the way home, Arashi seemed pretty eager to talk to Naruto about what happened.

"So, what happened? How were you able to fight off Mizuki like that?" Asked a very curious Arashi.

Naruto sighed and then explained everything that happened, but changed it up to make it seem like Iruka was the one who fought off Mizuki and got injured. Arashi, however, didn't buy it because of one particular fact.

 _"How could Iruka-sensei have turned Mizuki into a vegetable. Maybe something happened with Naruto like that day and he's not telling me."_ Thought Arashi as the brothers made it to the Hokage's residence.

"Oh yeah, dad wants to talk to you." Said Arashi suddenly.

"Ok" said Naruto quickly.

In his mind however: _"Well shit, wish you would have told me earlier. Now I gotta listen to this geezer yell at me!"_

* * *

Just as Naruto suspected, as soon as he got into the house, he was berated by his father.

"Naruto what the fuck were you thinking? Why were you fighting a chunin?" Minato exclaimed more than asked.

"What do you mean? You must have talked to Iruka by now and he would have told you that it was a fucking surprise attack! What? You want me to just stand there and get killed?" Replied Naruto. His blood was boiling. He knew that his father would yell at him, but he never expected to be blamed for the whole situation.

"No I didn't expect you to do that, but you should have ran for help!" Replied Minato who was now seething.

"And left Iruka to die?!" Roared Naruto. He had had it with his father and the bullshit. All the pent up frustration was let out.

"Dad, I think-" Arashi tried to interject, but his father wouldn't allow it.

"Arashi, you be quiet right now. Naruto, it's good that you were able to take out a chunin, but I don't know where these abilities are coming from and I definitely don't want you using them. Also, we couldn't get any information from Mizuki because you did something to him. I don't want you to leave this building until the genin teams are announced." Said Minato rather calmly.

Naruto was about to say something when Minato's words registered in his mind. He was going to be a genin? How did it happen? Did Iruka do it? No that wouldn't make sense because his father had to approve. Naruto looked at his father and couldn't help but think that his dad wasn't neglecting him. He quickly dispelled that notion and turned to leave.

"Whatever." Naruto said, but inwardly, he was excited.

He went upstairs and went to bed. However, as he left, Naruto didn't catch the almost imperceptible flicker of pain in his father's eyes.

* * *

The couple days prior team placement went by fairly quickly. On the day of the actual placement, Naruto made sure that he got up and out early. He didn't want to be late to join his team. Naruto made his way to the academy as quickly as possible. When he got there and arrived in the classroom, everyone turned to stare at him. There were people murmuring about how they thought Naruto had failed. Naruto of course heard all of this, but he simply ignored it. That is, until one rahter annoying person came up to him.

"Hey stupid, why are you here? Didn't you fail the exam?" Snickered the person.

"Can you please get your forehead out of my face?" Came Naruto's reply which caused the other students in the class to chuckle under their breath. Even her beloved Sasuke laughed. This set Sakura off. She grabbed Naruto by the collar and started shaking him.

"You piece of shit! I'll kill you!" Screamed Sakura as she cocked her hand back and sent a punch at Naruto's face. The punch was about to land when a dry cough came from the front of the room. Sakura stopped and looked up, and then proceeded to put Naruto down and apologize to none other than Iruka.

When Naruto turned around and saw Iruka, his eyes went wide. He didn't expect that his sensei that he was so worried about and hadn't seen in a the days since the attack would show up and just be alright. When he made eye contact with Iruka, the latter just smiled at him with a knowing smile and started to address the class.

"Good morning class," started Iruka, "Today you all will become official genin of the hidden leaf village." Iruka said with a smile. He pulled out a list with the names of each of the students grouped into teams before he continued.

"Once you are placed in your teams, you will go with you sensies to get to know each other a little better and to complete different missions with your senseis. You will probably start off with the lowest of missions, which are of D rank, and then you will will work your way up. However, before I announce the teams I'd like to introduce you all to someone. Come in Aihara."

As Iruka finished speaking, a boy walked in that caused everyone to gasp. He was tall, about as tall as Choji which made him also the tallest of them. He had black hair that flowed down into a pony tail (AN: Think trunks post HTC). He wore a thin shirt and pants that had armor on his arms and all around his torso, covering all of the vital areas. He had black eyes and a handsome angular face which caused some of the weaker willed girls in the room to immediately squeal. This caused Naruto to roll his eyes because there was now another pretty boy in the class to further take the attention off of him. Even as the class started murmuring Iruka continued.

"This is Aihara Senju. He has been in private training while you all were in the academy. However, he will be joining a team with some of you here so I hope that you will be able to get along." Said Iruka as everyone gaped in shock. Did Iruka-sensei just say Senju? As in the legendary first and second Hokage of the village? The latter Hokage was considered to be even stronger than the current one with his younger brother being on par with the fourth Hokage. That meant that this Aihara must be very talented. Everyone came to that conclusion as they awaited Aihara's response. Even Naruto was paying attention now that he heard the guy's name.

"Hello everyone, my name is Aihara Senju and I will be joining the other genin on a team. However, I hope to get to know not just the people on my team but also everyone in my class." He said with a calm and collected voice. He seemed just so perfect. His perfectness even rivaled the likes of one Arashi Namikaze. Everyone couldn't help but subconsciously nod their heads in approval as Aihara walked to join the rest of the class.

"Alright, now that you've met your new comrade, we can start placing you into teams." Said Iruka as he picked up the papers and started calling off names.

Team 7 consisted of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. This was an interesting dynamic seeing as Naruto was friends with Sasuke, but loathed Sakura. Sakura Hated Naruto but was in love with Sasuke, and Sasuke was indifferent towards the both of them and he found Sakura very annoying. Sakura didn't know whether she wanted to shout for joy or bawl her eyes out which led to a strange expression on her face where she was grinning, but also crying. The other Sasuke fangirls were just bawling because they wished they could replace Sakura and Naruto. Some even thought of hiring assassins to take out the two.

Team 8 consisted of Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. Shino seemed indifferent to the matter of his teammates while Kiba was ecstatic that he got to be on a team with his beloved Hinata. Hintata, however, seemed a little sad as her eyes imperceptibly flickered to one Arashi Namikaze.

Team 9 consisted of Arashi, Aihara, and Fuyumi. This was the team that caused waves throughout the class. All three of them were perfect. Aihara wasn't very well known, but he gave off an air of perfection. Arashi was already established as the king of the guys, even beating out Sasuke who was a close second. As for Fuyumi, well what guy didn't like her? She was undoubtedly the most beautiful girl in the class and was also the smartest and strongest. The only one who could even attempt to take that away from her was Hinata who was too shy anyway. Naruto stared in shock. He, along with just about every other guy in the classroom, excluding Sasuke of course, wished that they could magically become one of the two most perfect people in the class. Naruto even felt a little extra loathing for his brother. This was the same for the girls who wished they could trade places with Fuyumi. Some of them were even frothing at the mouth because of fantasies that were popping up in their heads.

However, what almost no one noticed was the blush on Fuyumi's cheeks as she tried not to look at Arashi. I say almost because the person that did notice it was Naruto, and he was pissed. He was even more so because he knew that his father was the one who made the teams. However, he didn't say anything and just let the team placement continue.

Team 10 consisted of Ino, Shikamru and Choji. This didn't leave anyone surprised because they knew about the famous InoShikaCho combination. The three genin accepted it because they also knew they were going to be paired and knew their duty. After everyone was placed on their teams, Iruka decided to wrap things up.

"Ok everyone, those are the teams. I hope you all enjoyed your years at the academy. I know I personally did. However, it is time for me to turn you over to your new senseis. I hope that you can all keep me in your hearts." Said Iruka as he smiled at the class and turned to leave with a tear in his eye. As he left, everyone waved to him and expressed that they would miss him. Even Naruto because Iruka-sensei was one of the few people close to him and who had done so much for him. As Iruka left, the jounin started to enter the room using a shushin technique.

Everyone was more or less indifferent until their sensei came. That was until an explosion occurred inside the room where everyone was at. Out from the explosion came a man with a katana strapped to his back. He wore a red gi and pants and had traditional samurai sandals instead of nin sandals. He had auburn hair that was spiked up and a full goatee (He basically looks like the dude from samurai champloo).

"Yo, I'm here to pick up team 9." He said as everyone gasped. The rest of the people in the classroom started murmuring amongst themselves.

"Isn't that Isobe Yahiro? He's like a legend."

"I heard that he's already a kage level shinobi, but he doesn't want to do anything official and that's why he's still a jounin. I heard that out of his class of genin, only Kakashi Hatake could actually hold his own in a fight against him. Even then I heard he still could never beat Yahiro-sensei."

"I heard he has three nature transformations and two kekkei genki!"

"Are you serious? Well of course he would be the sensei of team 9. That's just a perfect combination. Man I'm so jealous."

...

The students couldn't contain themselves as the members of team 9 walked up to the front of the classroom where they walked out with their new sensei. Naruto was basically seething at how things turned out. Their father was always doting on his favorite son and had to make everything perfect for him. These were Naruto's thoughts as everyone's senseis started coming into the classroom and begun taking their teams away.

* * *

Team 7 waited for two hours. Sakura was visibly seething and Naruto and Sasuke seemed slightly annoyed. Finally a shushin justsu was used as a man with silver hair appeared in the classroom.

All he said was "roof... now," before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Shouted Sakura as the trio made their way up to the roof.

* * *

When they got to the roof, they saw the silver-haired jounin sitting down on the railing. He motioned for them to come and sit. They grudgingly walked over and sat down with their sensei. Of course, Sakura decided to start talking.

"Why the fuck would you ev-" She didn't get to finish because the silver-haired man interrupted her.

"I hate you." He said with and extremely straight face. This caused Sakura's face to twist unnaturally.

"What?" She asked somewhat incredulously.

"I hate you the most." Came the reply as the silver-haired man shifted his eyes to her, causing her to shiver before he continued, "Well, let's introduce ourselves."

"Why don't you go first to give us an example." Said Naruto as the silver-haired man shifted his gaze.

"Ok that's fine. My name is Kakashi Hatake and I hate you all." He said causing all of them to sweat drop. Although, Naruto was slightly surprised that they had gotten the Kakashi Hatake as their sensei. While not as strong as Isobe Yahiro, he was still the second strongest of his class.

"Ok then. Well I'm Naruto and I just want to be recognized." Said Naruto calmly.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and there is someone I must kill." Said Sasuke darkly causing everyone to look at him nervously.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I want to marry Sasuke-kun!" Squealed Sakura gaining looks of disgust from everyone else.

"Ok then, well we have the loser, the emo, and the fangirl." Sighed Kakashi causing various expressions from the trio as he continued.

"Well that's it for today. I want everyone at the gate tomorrow by 10 a.m. sharp. Oh and also, don't eat anything." Said Kakashi before he shushined away, leaving the trio to their own devices. They all decided to leave for the day and go home.

* * *

When Naruto got back to his residence, the first person he ran into was his brother. Arashi walked up to him and smiled.

"Hey bro, dad let me get this technique from the forbidden scroll to give to you as your present for becoming a genin." He said surprising Naruto as Arashi handed him a sheet of paper with a technique on it.

 _"Dad wanted Arashi to give me this?"_ Thought Naruto a little incredulous as he studied the technique. The title on the scroll said shadow clone jutsu and it seemed kind of complicated, but Naruto believed that he could handle it.

Naruto gave his thanks to Arashi and went upstairs to start practicing.

* * *

(In the Hokage's office)

Minato was sitting at his desk working on the tower of papers in front of him. While he was looking over the teams of genin that were just recently created, Hiruzen decided to walk in.

"Hello Lord Third, what brings you here?" Asked Minato without looking up from his paper work. Hiruzen sighed and spoke to his successor.

"Minato-kun, you know how I don't like you to call me that. You're also a kage you know. Anyway, I have to talk to you about your son." Said Hiruzen with a sigh.

"Oh, so you heard about Arashi getting rookie of the year? I'm so proud of him!" Said Minato with a beaming smile.

Hiruzen felt as if he was going to get a headache as he spoke his next words very slowly.

"No Minato-kun, your other son." Said Hiruzen placing his hand on his left temple as if to ward off the coming headache.

"Oh what about him?" Asked Minato as the smile vanished almost instantly.

"You are neglecting your son. Don't you know he was dead last at the academy? He has just as much potential as Arashi, but he isn't able to utilize it because you aren't allowing him to!" Cried Hiruzen trying to talk some sense into his successor.

"Neglecting him? No I'm teaching him to become strong on his own. If he doesn't he will just keep on making mistakes and failing people!" Said Minato almost venomously.

"NO! You're being hard on him because he reminds you too much of yourself. Just because Arashi looks like Kushina you're doting on him because of what happened in the past!" Yelled Hiruzen which in turn caused Minato's face to darken. He waved to signal his personal guard to leave the room before he continued.

"How dare you bring up my dear Kushina!" replied Minato with no respect in his voice this time, "And how dare you try to tell me how to raise my children! If you really must know, I am training Arashi because he has the Nine tails inside of him. Naruto doesn't have any such problem. He is not a potential threat!"

"But they are your children Minato! You can't just treat them like weapons or things without feelings. You also can't forget what Naruto has inside of him. The one that we did see easily took out the Nine tails, and there were 7 others. That makes 8 potentially cataclysmic beings inside of Naruto! Does that not even warrant the slightest bit of attention? Did you even check on Naruto after the event with Mizuki? No, you probably scolded him!" Yelled Hiruzen. He was fuming at this point, he couldn't believe what he was hearing from Minato. It was absurd!

"Get out." Came the calm reply from Minato causing Hiruzen's eyes to widen.

"What?" He asked slightly in a stupor.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Yelled Minato viciously. When their eyes met, Hiruzen could only see a slight madness in Minato's eyes.

Hiruzen didn't say a word as he turned around and left the room. After sitting there for a minute after Hiruzen had gone, Minato erratically shoved all of the papers off of his desk and held his hands on his head.

Hiruzen was oblivious to this happening as he left the building and made it out onto the street. He looked very calm outwardly, but his eyes shone with determination, and inside he was formulating a plan.

 _"If Minato won't help Naruto-kun, then I will."_

* * *

 **Well, that's another chapter done. Hope you guys liked it. It was definitely more thought out than my other chapters from the past have been, and that's how I'm trying to make them regularly. I know there wasn't much action in this chapter, but there will be a good amount in the next one. I hope you guys can review this chapter though and tell me what you liked and didn't like so much about it. I have a whole plan for the story now that I really like, so I'm trying to flesh it out. Thank you guys again for all the support you've given me in the past and I hope you will support the new chapters just as much.**

 **Peace**


End file.
